The Chosen Chapter One
The city was buzzing with excitement. The Administrator had been called out by the Governor to find a solution to the district's current and biggest problem: The Elements were gone. The Elements were the district's heroes, those chosen, given powers of the elements to work together and intertwine to combat the evil forces that nearly always lurked around the edges of the district of Danville. But the forces were rising. It was battled, then defeated. Always. But It kept returning. This time, the Dark was the strongest it had ever been. The Elements, though they had won in the last battle, they had lost their strength. Now the Elements were gone, and now the Dark was returning for what it hoped to be the final fight--to at long last beat the force of Light and win. Now the Administrator was to give a speech that day, revealing the news to the public and discussing what he and the Assistant had talked about the night before. To find a solution. Hopefully. * * * "Citizens!" Nearly the entire city, save for the sick and disabled, crowded at the steps of the City Hall, looked and listened as the Administrator took a deep breath and spoke to them. "Citizens of Danville, we have yet another serious problem." They listened, concerned for the most part. "It has come to our attention that, again, the Elements have dissipated." The city rustled with buzzing whispers, fearful and excited, for the Elements were the city's last hope. They seemed to be getting weaker...more and more... "I know this is a difficult time now...but we must find the next Elements. We have a plan, as usual..." Phineas darted through the crowd, stepbrother Ferb in tow. They weaved through, hoping to get a better view where they could hear and see the Administrator. "Why are we doing this? There's plenty of room in the back, Phineas," said the green-haired teenager, being more or less dragged by the wrist in attempts to keep up with his energetic brother. "Because, Ferb, we need to know what's going on here. The Administrator never calls this big a meeting unless there's a real problem. I know it." said Phineas. The British merely rolled his eyes, but let Phineas drag him on. Once the two reached the front, they were just in time to hear the Administrator's plan. "We have six here that are in line to be the next Elements. Yet, they do not have what it will take to do this task of the next Battle. We have found--!" "What do you mean, we don't have what it takes?" demanded the redhead, stepping at the front of the Hall. The Administrator looked flustered. He wasn't particularly expecting the next Element to be ''that ''stubborn. All the more reason he wasn't deserved of being It. "Young man, this can be discussed later. Anyway. I--!" "No!" Phineas interjected. "I want to know why. If you're announcing this in front of the whole city They deserve to know why as well as I." The Administrator sighed. "As you wish, young one, but no more than this. You all were unfitting in mind and spirit. All, though the Chosen, hadn't the right qualities for the task." Phineas frowned. The Administrator raised his voice so that all the city could hear. "So that is why we must retrieve your other-dimensional counterparts." The city gasped.